leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Suicune (Pokémon)
|} |ndex=245 |oldjdex=240 |jdex=245 |fbrow=204 |obrow=249 |height-ftin=6'07" |height-m=2.0 |weight-lbs=412.3 |weight-kg=187.0 |egggroupn=0 |egggroup1=Undiscovered |gendercode=255 |eggcycles=80 |evtotal=3 |evde=1 |evsd=2 |expyield=261 |oldexp=215 |lv100exp=1,250,000 |color=Blue |catchrate=3 |body=08 |pokefordex=suicune |generation=2 |friendship=35 }} Suicune (Japanese: スイクン Suicune) is a Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation II. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Along with and , it is one of the Legendary beasts resurrected by after the burning of the Brass Tower. Of the three Legendary beasts, Suicune is said to represent the rains that quenched the flames of the burning Brass Tower. Suicune is the game mascot of , appearing on the boxart. Suicune is pursued in the , manga, , and by Eusine. Biology Suicune is a slim, quadruped, blue, mammalian Pokémon with white, diamond-shaped markings. Its face and underside are white as well. Suicune has a thick, purple mane that resembles the and two white, streamer-like tails that wave forward. It has a long, white snout. Suicune has a large, hexagonal, cerulean blue crest on its forehead that resembles the antlers of a with two prongs on either side of the base. It has red eyes, a small tuft of fur under its chin, and small paws with white paw pads. Suicune has the power to walk across water and purify dirty water with one touch. It travels across in search of water to purify. Northern winds always seem to blow stronger in its presence. In , Suicune is said to be the closest of the Legendary beasts to . It is also said to have a link to the . In the anime, Suicune is shown to be heroic, serious, and calm during dangerous situations. In the anime In the main series Major appearances reference sheet for the anime]] Suicune debuted in Don't Touch That 'dile when , , and spotted one in the middle of a lake near New Bark Town. When it noticed the group, it ran away. Its first significant appearance was in For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll!, where it appeared in Ecruteak City after one of the Crystal Bells from the Bell Tower was destroyed. Suicune (M04) Suicune appeared in a major role in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. Throughout the course of the , it demonstrated its ability to purify water, as well as doing battle with Dark . A Suicune appeared alongside and the other members of its trio in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Other A Suicune appeared in Drifloon on the Wind!. It was a friend to Marnie and Paige, the daughters of a Nurse Joy. Suicune saved and Paige's lives when they fell into a deep canyon. Minor appearances A Suicune made cameo appearances in the opening sequences of Destiny Deoxys and Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Suicune made a cameo appearance in the opening sequence of The Rise of Darkrai, where it was seen roaring and jumping off a mountain. A Suicune made cameo appearances in the opening sequences of Arceus and the Jewel of Life, and Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. A Suicune appeared in I Choose You!, where Verity spotted it one night. Pokédex entries and purifies water wherever it goes, sailing on the North Wind.}} ]] In Pokémon Generations A Suicune appeared in Ecruteak City in The Reawakening. It first appeared during a flashback about the creation of the legendary beasts, then it briefly appeared before Eusine in the present day. In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations and Suicune (M13) Two different Suicune appeared in the of the fourth and thirteenth Pokémon movies. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Suicune appeared as a beam of light in Slugging It Out With Slugma. It wasn't officially seen until Querulous Qwilfish where it had cured the baby Qwilfish had rescued and cleansed the sea water. It appeared in Really Raikou & Entirely Entei I, joining Raikou and Entei against Falkner and afterwards discussed with them about Ho-oh. It was revealed in a flashback in Hello, Lickitung, where it was awakened by along with its two counterparts, and the three raced around Kanto and Johto looking for s to help them defeat the Masked Man to free . Suicune, in particular, personally challenges many of the Gym Leaders in the two regions. During its travels, it encounters both Eusine and , both of which become obsessed with capturing it. Eusine acquires the Crystal Bell from the Rocket trio he defeats, but he and Crystal are still unable to capture Suicune. Crystal has her confidence shattered by this (and by the guilt of interrupting Suicune's attempt to contact its old master) and has to retreat back to her old training grounds to regain her confidence, which she does by reacquiring her catching skills capturing a wild . Suicune later chooses Misty as its partner and fights alongside her, but then pairs up with Crystal anyways after Misty becomes injured, much to the dismay of Eusine. A Ditto ed into a Suicune to distract Crystal and Eusine in Miltank Melee, while Ken, Al and Harry surrounded the real one. Ditto's stretchiness was able to grab both of them, but Crystal managed to escaped with her Monlee and defeated the Ditto. An ice sculpture of a Suicune appeared in Mahogany Gym in Irked Igglybuff and Curmudgeonly Cleffa, where it started to move and battled Whitney and Pryce. It was later destroyed in Savvy Swinub, were it was revealed to Whitney and the Radio Crew that Pryce uses it for battle practice. In the TCG Other appearances Pokkén Tournament Suicune is a Standard-type playable character in Pokkén. Moves it can use include , , , and . In Burst Form, it can use the Burst Attack True . Super Smash Bros. Melee/Brawl/3DS/Wii U/Ultimate When released from a Poké Ball, Suicune unleashes a blast of that causes high levels of damage. Suicune returns in Brawl but with a different attack, . Suicune reappears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, functioning the same as in Brawl. In these games, it can also be summoned from a Master Ball. Suicune reappears again in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, functioning the same as in previous games. In these games, it can also be summoned from a Master Ball. Melee trophy information This mystical aurora Pokémon constantly journeys in search of places with pure flowing water. Suicune wields the power to instantly purify any contaminated water it finds. Some say Suicune is the north wind reborn. Its strange and dramatic story is told over the course of the Crystal version of the Pokémon game. Brawl trophy information "An Aurora Pokémon. It has the power to instantly purify even the filthiest water. Suicune is said to be the reincarnation of the northern wind, so when it shows up, so does that wind. Suicune uses the move Aurora Beam--aurora light focused into a powerful beam. Along with inflicting damage, this attack also lowers the target's attack power." 3DS/Wii U trophy information NA: A Legendary Pokémon that emerged from the ashes of the Burned Tower, Suicune is a Water-type Pokémon easily identified by its long, purple mane. In battle, it'll head toward a nearby fighter and fire an Aurora Beam all the way to the edge of the screen. If you get hit, you'll be frozen solid! '' '''PAL': Suicune is one of the Legendary Pokémon from the Burned Tower in Ecruteak City. Its mane is said to resemble an aurora floating over it. If summoned in battle, it'll make its way straight for a nearby fighter and unleash its Aurora Beam. The target, frozen in place, is unable to resist as it's blown off the stage. '' Game data NPC appearances * : It is possible to see Suicune multiple times on the overworld before the actual battle in Bell Tower. In these occasions, it will always hop away on being spotted. * : As in Crystal, Suicune will roam Johto and Kanto before finally battling the player. After being first seen in the Burned Tower, it runs to Cianwood City, Mt. Mortar, Vermilion Harbor, and before becoming battleable at the end of after defeating Misty. If it is not caught, Suicune can be found in the Burned Tower after defeating the Elite Four again. * : Suicune first appears alongside up on Revelation Mountain where they confronted believing he turned to stone but discovered was responsible and was turned to stone. Suicune later helped the and escape from the Voidlands. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations Johto}} |} |} Kanto (if the chose ) (only one)}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} Burned Tower }} |} |} only)}} |} |} or in the party) (only one)}} |} |} ) (requires and in party) (Only one)}} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} )}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Iceberg Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Canal Ruins, Rand's House}} |} |} |area=Lake: World Axle - B2F (Post-ending)}} |area=Flower Garden: The Garden at the End of Time, Magical Lake: Let's Sing a Song (Reward), Entranceway: Battle Royale - Cage Match}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 4}} |area=Expert Stage: Stage EX15 Event: ''Suicune Appears}} |area=Gold Plateau: Purifying Pond (Special Boss)}} |area=Area 21: Stage 10}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Suicune|English|United States|40 |November 22 to 29, 2001; December 7 to 20, 2001; June 22 to 28, 2002; July 5 to 11, 2002; November 15 to 21, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Shiny Suicune}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Suicune|English|United States|??|October 18 to 24, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Suicune}} |Journey Across America Suicune|English|United States|70|February 25 to July 23, 2006|link=List of Journey Across America event Pokémon distributions#Suicune}} |Top 10 Distribution Suicune|English|United Kingdom|70|June 10, 2006; October 14 to November 19, 2006|link=List of English event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Suicune}} |Top 10 Distribution Suicune|Italian|Italy|70|June 23 to 25, 2006|link=List of Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Suicune}} |Top 10 Distribution Suicune|Spanish|Spain|70|June 27 to August 27, 2006|link=List of Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Suicune}} |Party of the Decade Suicune|English|United States|70|August 8, 2006|link=List of Party of the Decade event Pokémon distributions#Suicune}} |Top 10 Distribution Suicune|German|Germany|70|September 24 to November 5, 2006|link=List of German event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Suicune}} |Top 10 Distribution Suicune|French|France|70|September 26, 2006|link=List of French event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Suicune}} |Crown Suicune|Japanese|Japan|30 |June 18 to August 31, 2010|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Suicune}} |Crown City Suicune|Korean|South Korea|30 |December 16, 2010 to January 9, 2011|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Crown City Suicune}} |GameStop Suicune|English|North America|30 |January 31 to February 6, 2011|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#GameStop Suicune}} |Winter 2011 Suicune|English|Wi-Fi|30 |February 21 to 27, 2011|link=List of Wi-Fi English event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Winter 2011 Suicune}} |Winter 2011 Suicune|French|Wi-Fi|30 |February 21 to 27, 2011|link=List of Wi-Fi French event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Winter 2011 Suicune}} |Winter 2011 Suicune|German|Wi-Fi|30 |February 21 to 27, 2011|link=List of Wi-Fi German event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Winter 2011 Suicune}} |Winter 2011 Suicune|Italian|Wi-Fi|30 |February 21 to 27, 2011|link=List of Wi-Fi Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Winter 2011 Suicune}} |Winter 2011 Suicune|Spanish|Wi-Fi|30 |February 21 to 27, 2011|link=List of Wi-Fi Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Winter 2011 Suicune}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- |- , |special= , , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Suicune, along with and , was designed by Muneo Saitō.http://kai-you.net/article/5034 * Suicune's number in the National Pokédex and the Johto Pokédex are the same: 245. * Suicune is the only game mascot part of a Legendary trio whose fellow members are not game mascots. * Suicune is the only Shadow Pokémon that can have a varying moveset. Normally knowing if snagged in The Under or Realgam Tower, Suicune instead knows if it is snagged in Deep Colosseum. Origin Suicune is thought to be based on numerous creatures and mythological deities, mainly the or "Kirin", an Eastern legend that has traits of , , , , and other beasts. The Qilin was said to be able to walk on water and is known to be a powerful and peaceful creature. The crest on Suicune's head roughly matches the description of the beast's antlers. The spots of Suicune are also significant, seeming to combine the spots of a , taking homage from , the Shinto god of The North Wind, who wears leopard skin. Leopards themselves are found in Asia and are featured in myths that show it is a widely respected sacred animal like the Qilin. The way it runs and roars in the anime may also relate to the leopard. Being a Pokémon that represents the wind and rain, Suicune may also be based on some of the world's numerous myths of wind deities. Suicune's mane is meant to resemble a northern . Name origin Suicune may be a combination of 水 ''sui (water) and 君 kun (monarch). The game title it is the mascot of suggests that it may derive from 水晶 suishō (crystal). In other languages , , and |fr=Suicune|frmeaning=Same as Japanese name |es=Suicune|esmeaning=Same as Japanese name |de=Suicune|demeaning=Same as Japanese name |it=Suicune|itmeaning=Same as Japanese name |ko=스이쿤 Suicune|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=水君 Shuǐjūn|zh_cmnmeaning=From . |hi=सुइकून Suicune|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Суикун Suikun|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Legendary beasts * Suicune (M04) * Legendary beasts (M13) * Suicune (Adventures) * Legendary beasts (Super Mystery Dungeon) Notes External links * |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Game mascots Category:Legendary trio Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon obtainable before the Elite Four Category:Kanto Legendary Pokémon Category:Johto Legendary Pokémon Category:Orre Legendary Pokémon Category:Roaming Pokémon de:Suicune es:Suicune fr:Suicune it:Suicune ja:スイクン zh:水君